Jealous Beetlejuice
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Lydia gets ask to the school dance and tells Beetlejucie but he gets jealous and leaves what will happen? I DO NOT OWN BEETLEJUICE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I ONLY ONW LUCAS!
1. Jealous Beetlejuice

One early morning in the beautiful town of Peaceful Pines Lydia Deetz was quickly running around her room gathering stuff for school as her best friend Beetlejuice watched her curiously.

"Babes….what are you doing?" he sighed.

"Getting ready for school what dose it look like?" she said quickly as she stuffed more books into her coffin shaped back pack.

"Why? Your not going to be late or anything….you woke up early remember?" Beetlejuice sighed as he picked up a plump looking beetle that was scurrying across the floor.

"I know, it's just I want to get there early ok!" she blushed.

"Geez fine, don't need to yell…" he sighed.

"Sorry….I'm just a bit anxious…" she muttered as she flung her back pack over her shoulder.

"Anxious for what?"

"Nothing…..well I better go…" she blushed.

"Wait! Don't you want breakfast before school? I'll share!" he grinned as he held up the beetle in his hand.

"No thanks I'll pass." Lydia laughed. "See you after school!" she smiled as she ran down stairs and jumped on her bike.

Once Lydia got to school everyone gave her mean and discussed looks because of the way she dressed but she ignored it and headed to her first class. Once she got to her first class he was there the thing that was making her so anxious Lucas Fletcher. Lucas was the most handsome boy in school he had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Lydia blushed and took a seat next to him he'd often talk to her but only to ask a question about the assignment or to borrow a pencil but Lydia didn't mind at least she'd hear his handsome voice. Then in the middle of the lesson he turned to her and smiled.

"Lydia right? That's your name? Lydia Deetz?" he asked.

Lydia didn't answer she just stared at him shocked. _Is he talking to me? No…he cant be…why would he ever talk to me?….But wait….he said Lydia….he's talking to me! _she thought as she nervously twirled her midnight black hair around her finger.

"Y-yes….that's me…I'm Lydia…." she blushed shyly. "D-do you need help with the assignment?" she asked feeling stupid for asking it.

"No….just wanted to say hi…..your always so quite." He chuckled.

"Oh um…well hi…" she blushed then it became silent between them for a moment.

"So Lydia….are you going to the dance this Friday?" he asked casually.

"Oh um…no." she mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"I don't…dance…." Lydia said nervously.

"Don't dance? I bet you're a great dancer….your just too embarrassed to show off your moves." he laughed.

"No….I never really tried I guess…..are you going?" Lydia asked.

"Um no….I don't have a date." Lucas sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Oh." Lydia mumbled awkwardly.

"Hey Lydia…um….I know we don't know each other very well….but uh….I was wondering…..do you want to uh…be your know…my date?" he asked nervously.

"M-me? You want me to be your date?" Lydia gasped. _Is this really happening? _

"Well….yea."

"B-but….why me…..I …I'm…strange and unusual…" Lydia blushed.

"I like strange and unusual…" he smirked. "So is that a yes? You'll go to the dance with me?"

"Y-yes…..it's a definite yes!" Lydia grinned.

"Great!" he smiled.

After school Lydia rode her bike home quickly once she got into her room she saw Beetlejuice lounged lazily on her bed then he looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey babes! How was school?"

"Great! I'm got asked to the dance!" Lydia squealed as she plopped down on her bed.

"You ….got asked to a dance? By who?" Beetlejuice asked.

"By Lucas Fletcher! The most handsome boy at school!" Lydia sighed.

"So uh…when do I get to meet this kid?" he asked as he crossed his arms in an irritated manor.

"Um I don't know…..why?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know…..it's just….I'm your best friend….shouldn't I approve of your dates?" he asked bitterly.

"No you never asked me to approve of your dates…..so why should you approve mine?" Lydia asked annoyed.

"Well….since now! I want to make sure he's not a creep!"

"A creep? Talking about creeps look at you!" Lydia smirked.

"What about me? I don't look like a creep!" Beetlejuice mumbled as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Really?" Lydia laughed as she arched her eyebrow.

Then Beetlejuice angrily walked over to Lydia and glared at her which made her laugh harder.

"Why are you so concerned of who I'm going to the dance with all of a sudden?" Lydia asked.

"Why cant I be concerned? I'm your best friends that's what they do!" Beetlejuice mumbled as he looked the other way.

"Beetlejuice are you jealous?" Lydia smirked.

"No! Why would I be jealous of him?" he snapped.

"You are jealous!" Lydia gasped.

Then Beetlejuice made one of his faces that would usually scare anyone who witnessed it but Lydia just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Your faces don't scare me anymore….." she sighed.

"Whatever…." Beetlejuice mumbled as he walked toward the mirror.

"Where are you going now?"

"Home…..I don't want to talk to you right now…." he grumbled.

"What did I do?" Lydia snapped.

"Later babes….." he sighed as he disappeared.

"Stupid Beetlejuice…" she grumbled under her breath as she plopped down on her bed and crossed her arms. _Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? Is he jealous I have a new friend? If he is that's ridiculous…..he knows he'll always be my best friend no matter what…no one can replace him…_she thought.

**A/N: This is based on the movie and the cartoon…I think they both might be OOC since I haven't watched the show in a long time. I hope you like it. **


	2. Sad Lydia and Beetlejuice's idea

It's been days since Beetlejuice came to visit Lydia which was bothering her a bit he's never been away that long with out seeing her. Lydia tried to keep her mind off of him by reading _Edgar Allen Poe _but her mind kept wondering back to Beetlejuice. _Could he really be that jealous? _she thought as she sat down her book and walked over to her closet. _I better pick out my dress for the dance….since it's tomorrow…._she thought as she opened her closet revealing her clothes consisting of only two colors black and red. As she was picking out her clothes she didn't know Beetlejuice was watching her from behind the mirror in Netherworld. _There's Lyds…..picking out her clothes for her date with the creep….what's so special about that mortal? Look at me I'm way better than him….besides the occasional beetles stuck between my teeth….but other than that I can scare anyone out of their pants! I'm the ghost with the most! _he thought as he watched his best friend raiding her closet. Then when Lydia was going threw her shoes she had a feeling someone was watching her so she quickly turned toward the mirror with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Beetlejuice?" she called but there was no answer. _It was just my imagination…_she thought with a sigh as she pulled out some black combat boots. Then her step mother Delia burst threw her door.

"Lydia! Dinner is ready!" Lydia sighed and turned toward her.

"Ok thanks Delia…"

Then her step mother curiously looked over at the out fit Lydia placed on her bed.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"The dance…" Lydia mumbled.

"Your going? Your not going by yourself are you? That's so unattractive…." Delia sighed.

"No, for you information I have a date." Lydia sighed.

"You do? Who?" Delia gasped suddenly becoming very interested in her step daughter's personal life.

"Lucas Fletcher…if you must know…"

"Oh! That handsome foot ball player? His mother adores my sculptures! Now that woman has excellent taste in art!" Delia grinned then her gaze shifted over to the black corset dress on the bed.

"Your no planning on wearing that are you?" Delia asked as she arched her red eyebrow curiously.

"Yes I am what's wrong with it?" Lydia asked.

"Well…why don't you wear something more colorful? Like pink? Or blue?" Delia suggested.

"No ….I'm good." Lydia muttered.

"Fine suit yourself….now come on dinner is ready…" Deila sighed as she walked out of Lydia's room.

Lydia sighed and looked toward the mirror once more hoping to see Beetlejuice's face but she saw nothing. When Lydia didn't see her best friend looking back at her she slumped her head and sadly walked toward the kitchen. Meanwhile back in Netherworld Beetlejuice was laying broadly in his coffin looking up at his ceiling. _Should I talk to Lyds? I mean…..I haven't seen her in weeks….well besides today…but she didn't know I was there…_ he thought. Then he lazily threw his legs over his coffin letting them dangle.

"Really…..why dose she have to date that Lucas? …..Hmmm….I suppose I could ruin their date…" Beetlejuice smirked. "Yea! I have a bunch of tricks up my sleeve! I'm going to make this the worst date Lydia's every been on and then she'd come crawling back to me! I swear I'm a genius!" Beetlejuice grinned as she walked over to his closet to get ready for tomorrow night.

The next night as Lydia was getting ready the spider broach Beetlejuice gave her on their best friend anniversary caught her eye. _I should wear it…._Lydia thought with a smiled as she picked it up and pined it to her corset.

"Lydia! Lucas is here!" Delia called from down stairs.

"I'll be right down Lucas!" Lydia smiled as she ran down stairs.

Then shortly after Lydia left her room Beetlejuice jumped out of the mirror with a sour look on his face.

"I'll be right down Lucas!" Beetlejuice said in a mocking tone.


End file.
